narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
Templat:Fair use
}} |game-cover|game-screenshot= | }} | class="fill-horiz" | } |film-poster = Gambar ini adalah sebuah poster film, dan berhak cipta dan kemungkinan besar dimiliki oleh salah satu penerbit film atau studio yang memproduksi film tersebut. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan poster film:Kategori:Poster Film Penggunaan Adil |film-screenshot = Gambar ini adalah tangkapan layar dari film berhak cipta, dan hak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar dimiliki oleh studio yang memproduksi film ini, dan mungkin juga oleh aktor muncul di layar. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan tangkapan layar:Kategori:Tangkapan Film Penggunaan Adil |tv-screenshot = Gambar ini adalah tangkapan layar dari program televisi, dan dilindungi oleh hak cipta dan/atau merek dagang. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan gambar resolusi rendah logo:Kategori:Tangkapan Televisi Penggunaan Adil |video-screenshot = Gambar ini adalah tangkapan layar dari video yang dilindungi hak cipta, dan hak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar dimiliki oleh individu atau perusahaan yang memproduksi video tersebut, dan mungkin juga oleh setiap karakter muncul di layar. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan tangkapan layar:Kategori:Tangkapan Video Penggunaan Adil |game-screenshot = Gambar ini adalah tangkapan layar dari sebuah video atau permainan komputer, dan berhak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar hak cipta dipegang oleh perusahaan atau orang yang mengembangkan permainan tersebut. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan tangkapan layar:Kategori:Tangkapan Permainan Penggunaan Adil |dvd-cover = Gambar ini adalah sebuah sampul DVD, dan berhak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar hak cipta dimiliki oleh salah satu penerbit DVD atau studio yang memproduksi DVD yang bersangkutan. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan gambar sampul DVD:Kategori:Sampul Dvd Penggunaan Adil |game-cover = Gambar ini adalah sampul seni untuk video atau permainan komputer, dan berhak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar hak cipta dimiliki oleh salah satu penerbit atau pengembang permainan. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan gambar sampul seni permainan:Kategori:Sampul Permainan Penggunaan Adil |comic = Gambar ini adalah potongan komik, webcomic dari sampul atau interior buku komik. Hak cipta untuk gambar ini kemungkinan besar dimiliki baik oleh penerbit komik atau penulis dan artis yang membuat komik tersebut. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan pindaian buku komik:Kategori:Komik Penggunaan Adil |book-cover = Gambar ini adalah sampul buku. Hak cipta untuk gambar ini kemungkinan besar dimiliki baik oleh seniman yang menciptakan sampul dan/atau penerbit buku. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan buku: Kategori:Buku Penggunaan Adil |character = Gambar ini merupakan ilustrasi sebuah karakter atau karakter-karakter didalam buku komik, video game, dan program animasi televisi atau film. Hak cipta kemungkinan besar dimiliki baik oleh penerbit/produser dan/atau artis yang memproduksi karya tersebut. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan gambar karya seni karakter:Kategori:Karakter Penggunaan Adil |logo = Gambar ini adalah logo seri, organisasi, item, atau peristiwa, dan kemungkinan dilindungi oleh hak cipta dan/atau merek dagang. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan resolusi rendah gambar logo: Kategori:Logo Penggunaan Adil | Karya ini berhak cipta namun belum dilisensi. Gambar ini tidak jatuh ke salah satu blanket kategori penggunaan adil yang tercantum di penggunaan adil. Namun, diyakini bahwa penggunaan karya ini:penggunaan adil}} } |logo = * Untuk menggambarkan organisasi, barang, atau peristiwa yang bersangkutan. |movie-poster = * Untuk menggambarkan film tersebut atau untuk memberikan analisis kritis terhadap isi poster atau karya seni. |film-screenshot = * Untuk mengidentifikasi dan memberi komentar kritis pada ID stasiun atau program dan isinya. |tv-screenshot = * Untuk menggambarkan program televisi yang bersangkutan. |video-screenshot = * Untuk menggambarkan tangkapan layar video yang bersangkutan. |game-screenshot = * Untuk identifikasi dan komentar kritis pada: ** Video atau permainan komputer yang bersangkutan. ** Karakter berhak cipta dan barang-barang yang digambarkan di layar. |dvd-cover = * Untuk menggambarkan DVD atau serial yang bersangkutan. |game-cover = * Untuk menggambarkan permainan atau sampul yang bersangkutan. |comic = * Gambar sampul buku komik: ** Untuk menggambarkan masalah buku komik tersebut. ** Untuk menggambarkan seri buku komik berkala yang masalah ini adalah bagiannya. ** Untuk menggambarkan karakter buku komik berhak cipta atau kelompok pada sampul edisi yang bersangkutan. * Gambar satu panel dari potongan komik atau halaman interior sebuah buku komik: ** Untuk menggambarkan adegan atau alur cerita yang digambarkan. ** Untuk menggambarkan karakter berhak cipta atau kelompok yang digambarkan pada panel yang dikutip tersebut. * Jika tidak ada alternatif gratis atau dapat diciptakan namun tidak terbatas pada: ** Ketika gambar berisi gambar atau hal-hal lain yang mungkin merek dagang dan karena itu bahkan gambar yang digunakan oleh editor tidak akan bebas digunakan karena berupa merek dagang. ** Ketika keaslian gambar asli diperlukan untuk menggambarkan dirinya dalam cara yang mana gambar secara bebas direproduksi tidak bisa menggambarkan. |book-cover = * Untuk menggambarkan sebuah artikel yang membahas buku yang bersangkutan. |character = * Untuk memberi komentar pada karakter atau karakter-karakter yang bersangkutan. | * Untuk menggambarkan objek yang bersangkutan. * Dimana tidak ada gambar gratis yang tersedia atau dapat dibuat yang memadai akan memberikan informasi yang sama. }} * Di Narutopedia Indonesia ( ), host berada pada server di Amerika Serikat oleh Wikia, Inc. (wikia.com) ...memenuhi syarat sebagai penggunaan adil dibawah hukum hak cipta Amerika Serikat. Penggunaan lainnya oleh gambar ini, di Wikia atau di tempat lain, mungkin saja pelanggaran hak cipta. Lihat kebijakan penggunaan adil. ---- } |logo = Penggunaan logo di sini tidak berarti menunjukkan dukungan dari organisasi oleh Narutopedia atau Wikia, Inc. juga tidak menyiratkan dukungan dari Narutopedia atau Wikia, Inc. oleh organisasi. | }} |} digunakan untuk menandai gambar berhak cipta yang digunakan untuk mendokumentasikan hal-hal tertentu. Usage * Fair use type is a fair use category that the image falls under, current ones are: ** film-poster: For scans/captures of film posters. ** film-screenshot: For screenshots of films/movies. ** tv-screenshot: For screenshots of television programs. ** video-screenshot: For screenshots of other types of video. ** game-screenshot: For screenshots of video games. ** dvd-cover: For scans/captures of dvd-covers. ** game-cover: For scans/captures of game-covers. ** comic: For scans/captures of comic covers, artwork, or panels. ** book-cover: ** karakter: For character artwork. (Headshots, screenshots, or generally any type of capture which identifiably singles out a single character). ** logo: For logos. * If you do not specify a category it will default to a generic Fair use description for all things which do not fit within the categories but are fair use. Category:Templat Lisensi